Christmas with Devil
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Duh Hiruma-kun kenapa saat natal begini harus tetap ada latihan sih?", tanya Mamori ..... yang merasa tertarik baca, yang tak suka nggak usah baca.... and don't forgot review?


Rii: Hai Minna! Sebelum mulai aku mau minta maaf nih kalo lamaaaa banget nge-updet fic-ficku. Soalnya lagi nggak ada waktu maen bareng kompie udah gitu tidak ada inpirasi… are bukannya inpirasi itu proses menghirup oksegen ke dala—[**Duar**] *Rii mati*

Hiruma: Heh author sialan, kenapa malah ke IPA?

Rii: *karena mati jadi tak menjawab*

Kyu: *datang* Gomen Hiruma-san, dia baru saja test IPA.

Hiruma: Ckckck… sekali test langsung lupa sama fic, dasar author pikun sialan!

Kyu: Hah, sudahlah!! By the way Minna, mari kita mulai ficnya…

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 but I own TSOHFALG (1) [**Bletak**] *digaplok Sa-kun and Ra-chan*

Pairing: HiruMamo

Rated: T

~^o^~

**Christmas with Devil**

**By Riikun**

Hari ini tanggal 25 desember, tentunya natal atau christmas. Tapi tetap saja anggota deimon tidak libur latihan. Karena paksaan dari sang kapten jadi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali jika mereka ingin dibunuh sama setan satu itu (baca: Hiruma Youichi).

~Di Club House Deimon~

Terlihat seorang setan duduk di sebuah bangku sembari mengelap long riffle-nya walau sudah bersih, mengkilat, and bling-bling gitu *lho* bersama sang manager yang juga menunggu kedatangan anggota tim-nya.

"Duh Hiruma-kun, kenapa saat natal begini tetap ada latihan sih?", keluh Mamori dari tadi yang hanya dicuekin Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabku?", tanya Mamori sudah naik darah.

Hiruma mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Mamori tajam.

"Buat apa aku menjawab pertanyaan sialan yang sama sekali nggak penting, manager sialan"

"Mou Hiruma-kun, kau sangat menyebalkan", ucap Mamori menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hiruma hanya menyeringai mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Mamori.

Tiba-tiba….

"**GRRREEEEEKKKK**", pintu club house terbuka begitu keras.

Ternyata anggota Deimon baru saja tiba ( udah plus Suzuna ya) dengan muka lesu - berkeringat banyak - merah panas ditambah ngos-ngosan.

"Kalian kenapa? Kok ngos-ngosan gitu?", tanya Mamori heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Mamo-… nee ***haah*** Ka-kami keting ***haah*** galan … kereta… ***haaah***", jawab Suzuna mewakili yang lain.

"I-iya gara ***haah*** gara itu… kami se-semua ***haah*** …. ***haah*** lari k-k-ke s-s-si-sini", lanjut Sena di belakang Suzuna.

"Oh My God, kasihan banget kalian", kata Mamori lebay, "Kalo gitu tunggu sebentar ku ambilkan minum dulu ya", lanjutnya bergegas pergi tapi dengat cepat dihadang Hiruma.

"Jangan memanja-manjakan mereka, manager sialan"

"Ta-tapi Hiruma-kun", kata Mamori menunjukan _innocent face_ dan mata yang berbinar-binar meminta mohon (Rii: Kayak anak kecil aja.. *dipukul Mamori* Mamori: sudah kembali ke cerita).

Hiruma seakan-akan terbius dengan wajah Mamori, "Yak sudah". Kemudian Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mamori dan berbisik di telinga Mamori.

"Tapi kau harus membayarnya, manager sialan", bisik Hiruma diiringi anggukan Mamori.

"Kalo gitu aku harus cepat nanti mereka keburu mati", Mamori menjauh dari Hiruma.

-5 menit kemudian-

Mamori kembali dengan botol-botol berisi air yang sangat segar dan dingin. Tapi Mamori telat mereka sudah mati kecapekan. Dengan sergap Mamori membangunkan mereka satu persatu dan memberikan minum, jadinya anggota Deimon Devil Bats bangun dari kematiannya dengan wajah yang cerah dan bersemangat.

"Segar MAX", teriak Monta.

"Fugo Fugo( iya, serasa hidup kembali)", yang ini jelas Komosubi.

"Hah~…", kata Haha bersaudara.

"Ahaha… sankyu Mamori-san", ucap Taki sesudah meminum.

"Sama-sama, Taki"

"Hey, anak-anak sialan cepat habiskan minum kalian dan mulai latihan", perintah Hiruma.

"Yes sir", jawab mereka minus Suzuna and Mamori.

Merekapun pergi menuju lapang dan mulai berlari mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak 50 kali tentunya dikejar sama Cerberos dan diadampingi Hiruma sembari membawa long riffle-nya yang sesekali menembaki anggota teamnya. Sekarang di club house menjadi sunyi senyam dan cuma ada Suzuna dan Mamori.

"Ne , Mamo-nee", panggil Suzuna.

"Nanda Suzuna-chan?"

"Mengapa hari ini nggak libur sih?", tanya Suzuna seakan-akan kesal.

"Aku juga sudah bertanya padanya, tapi dia tak mau menjawab", jawab Mamori ikut kesal.

"Coba saja nggak ada latihan, aku kan bisa berdiam diri di rumah", ucap Suzuna diiringi anggukan dari Mamori, "Tapi kalo Mamo-nee sih kayaknya lebih senangkan, ya? Ya?", lanjut Suzuna dengan wajah menggoda dan antena rambut yang bergerak-gerak.

"Heeh? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kan bisa ketemu You-nii"

Mamori blushing dan membantah, "Ng-ngak kok".

"Masa? Jawab jujur aja Mamo-nee disina kan nggak ada siapa siapa kecuali aku dan kamu"

"Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa lho"

Suzuna mengangguk padahal didalam hatinya dia berkata, 'Info yang menarik nih'

"Sebetulnya sih iya, Suzuna-chan", kata Mamori sedikit blushing.

Dengan tidak sengaja Hiruma yan sedari tadi berdiri di luar club house mendengarkan pembicaraan Mamori dan ia membuka pintu club, suara pintu club yang keras membuat kaget Mamori dan Suzuna.

"Mou Hiruma-kun, jangan bikin kaget"

"Iya You-nii, hampir saja jantungku coplok"

"Kekeke… emang aku peduli, dari pada itu bawakan minum ke anak-anak sialan itu dan suruh mereka pulang"

"Are bukannya latihan belum selesai?", tanya Suzuna heran.

"Hari ini aku korting latihannya"

"Yay~", sorak sorai dari Suzuna berlari ke luar membawa minum untuk anggota timnya.

"Lho Hiruma-kun tumben kamu baek?"

"Hari ini aku ada perlu dan tentunya kau harus ikut"

"EEEEHHHHH!!!!! Kenapa cuma aku?"

"Karena kau itu manajer, baka"

"Ukh, tapi kan…"

"Kau sudah berjanji akan membayarnya kan?", potong Hiruma.

"..Iya", kata Mamori sedikit mengingat.

"Kalo begitu jangan membantah"

***

Anggota Deimon pun berpulangan dengan wajah ceria. Di sisi lain, Mamori dan Hiruma sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Mamori sedang membereskan club house sedangkan Hiruma mengotak-atik laptopnya sembari mendegarkan ipod. Hiruma tersentak ketika lagu yang terputar di ipodnya.

"OI manager sialan, kemari", panggil Hiruma.

"Ada apa sih?", balas Mamori masih agak jengkel.

"Coba kau dengarkan ini", ucap Hiruma sembari memberi salah satu headset meletakannya ke telinga Mamori.

Akhirnya mereka mendengarkan lagu itu….

_Oh Baby… can you answear me?_

_You LOVE me or you HATE me?_

_Please tell me baby…._

_With some special kiss in my lip_

_And make my heart …_

_Beating hard and faster…_

_Make my feel right and blushing_

_If I stay in you side…_

_I'll wait for you…_

_To come in my life_

_And carry me baby_

_Call me… _

_With you cute voice_

_*You're my angle _

_You're the light in darkness_

_I want to have you _

_Oh… Baby…_

Mamori tekikih kecil mencengar lagu itu. Hiruma menjadi heran padahal dalam hati dia senang melihat senyum cerah Mamori dan berkata dalam hati, '_Damn, manis sekali_'.

"Kau kenapa manajer sialan?"

"Aku hanya ingin ketawa aja kalo lagu itu dicerminkan olehmu, Hiruma-kun"

"… Seumur-umur manajer sialan, mana ada setan kena penyakit cinta!!!"

"Memang nggak mungkin tapi kata '_You're my ANGLE_' jika kau yang mengatakan akan cocok"

"Lalu kau berkata '_Tell me baby… with some special kiss_', manajer sialan?", tanya Hiruma dengan senyum menggoda sembari mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Umm…", Mamori tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun ketika jarak bibir mereka tinggal beberapa inci lagi.

Wajah Mamori semakin memerah dan panas ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Setelah sekiranya 2 menitmereka melepas ciaman itu. Hiruma tetap menyeringai, bahkan seringainya melebar saat melihat wajah Mamori yang kontan merah kayak buah tomat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Mamori bangkit.

"Menciummu, sebagai hadiah", jawab Hiruma santai sembari bangun dari duduknya.

"Ha-hadiah?"

"Mary fucking christmas, manajer sialan"

Saking dibuat sibuk oleh Hiruma, Mamori jadi lupa akan hari natal. Lalu Mamori mngeluarkan senyuman khasnya dan berkata, "Thanks Hiruma-kun, and mary christmas too dear".

'_Tuhan terima kasih, kau telah memberikanku hadiah natal terindah dan terspesial tahun ini_', uacap Mamori dalam hati bersyukur.

"Manajer sialan, kau tahu apa arti ciuman pada bibir?"

"I LOVE YOU", kata Mamori tetap tersenyum.

Hiruma menyeringai.

"Ya-Ha"

**The End of Christmas with Devil**

**OMAKE:**

Saat Suzuna ingin pulang bersama Sena. Dia merasakan hal yang janggal.

"Ne Sena, kau mau tidak menemani ke club house?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada barangku yang ketinggalan nih"

"Ya sudah"

Untungnya mereka belum terlalu jauh dari SMU deimon, jadi ya untung-untung aja.

Sesampainya mereka di club house, Suzuna tak langsung menobrak pintu tapi dia berlari menuju jendela dan mengeluarkan HP-nya.

"Sena, kesini", panggil Suzuna kecil.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sena mendekati Suzuna.

"Lihat itu", Suzuna menunjuk 2 orang yang berada di dalam club house.

"!!!!", Sena kaget setengah mati.

"Nyehehehe….. Ini foto yang menarik", kata Suzuna yang mengambil foto Hiruma dan Mamori sedang berciuman. Sena cengo mulutnya terbuka lebar sampai-sampai menyentuh tanah dan lalat masuk.

**End of OMAKE**

~^o^~

(1)= TSOHFALG adalah singkatan dari_ The Secret Of Higanbana Flower And a Little Gilr_, itu sebuah perencanaan cerita amburadul yang bakal jadi doujin ancur lebur lebay horor humoriz de el el.

---

Rii: Yay~ akhirnya selesai, maap kalo apdetnya laaaaammmmmaaaaaa banget, saya disibukin sama ntu doujin. Oh ya kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan english-nya maafin aja aku bukan orang jago bahasa inggris sih….. dan beritahu saya jika kalian suka atau tidak fic ini hokey?....

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
